Old Feelings Never Die Hard
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Krystal becomes part of the Smash family. This leaves Fox in a state of frustration and confusing. After not being seeing each other for some many year, will Fox be able to face his ex teammate/lover? What decision will he make?


**Author's Note: Well this is a little different now isn't it? I've never really had Fox as like a frequent supporting like Mario, Roy, etc. I wanted to try something and work with a character I've never really given depth to before. This is also a birthday/Christmas gift to one of my good friends, who is a big fan of Fox and that's his main in Ultimate. Anyways, enjoy the story and I hope that I did Fox some justice.**

It's a bright and peaceful day in the Smash Realm. Outside at the front of the Smash Mansion, Fox and Falco are a few feet apart staring at each other fiercely. Neither space animal making a sound or movement. They just continued to stare at each other. A smirk appears on Falco face causing Fox to get in his battle stance preparing for Falco's next action.

The pheasant quickly takes out his blaster and starts shooting at Fox. Fox dashes towards Falco, maneuvering past all of the blaster shots. Fox tries to kick Falco, but the pheasant blocks it. Fox continues to you pressure Falco with an onslaught on punches and kicks, Falco blocked every attack Fox threw at him. Falco crouches under one of Fox's kicks and use his tail feather to knock Fox off of his feet. Falco follow ups by swiping his arms at Fox, knocking him down on his back.

Fox quickly sits up and sees Falco in the air approaching him with a drill kick, Fox rolls out the way and hits Falco with a roundhouse kick, causing him to stumble backwards. Falco takes out his reflector and kicks it at Fox, Fox uses Fox Illusion to dodge the reflector and appears behind Falco.

"Darn." Falco says with a worried look on his face.

Fox does half a handstand and kicks Falco in the air, he follow up with three aerial kicks, not allowing Falco to land safely. When Fox tries to go for another aerial kick, Falco extends his arms and starts spinning around, knocking Fox down with him. Falco grabs Fox and starts kneeing him in the stomach, he then punches Fox in the face to knock him away.

Falco starts powering up and charging Fire Bird. Fox gets up from the ground and charges up Fire Fox. "Fire!" The two space animals yelled as they charged at each other. The collision from the attack cause a small explosion and knocks back Fox and Falco to the ground. The two space animals slowly got up from the ground, they were panting and smoking from the explosion.

"Alright, let's call this a draw for now Falco." Fox says.

"Seriously? I was ready to kick your butt and claim the win! Can't keep up with my skill Fox?" Falco taunted.

"Don't try to act all cocky now Falco. This is the first time in years you've actually decided to take Smash seriously again. Don't make me have to remind me you of your terrible record last tournament, you basically relegated yourself to being a commentator. You beating Bayonetta doesn't count either, cause she was clearly holding back on you." Fox smirks.

Falco blushes in embarrassment. "G-Geez, no need to put my business out there. I just wanted to take a break...that's all. A break is something that doesn't apply to you."

"I want to be the best. Sitting around twiddling my thumbs isn't going to get me anywhere." Fox's stomach begins to grumble. He puts his hand on the stomach. "I also can't be the best on an empty stomach. Let's get some lunch."

"Sounds good to me."

Fox and Falco starts walking to the mansion to get something to eat. In the corner of his eyes, Fox sees something that made him stop in his track. His eyes widened, he got a lump in his throat, and he slowly starts to shake.

Falco notices his partner's sudden reaction. "Yo Fox, you good? What's up with you?" He asks.

Falco turns to see what has Fox all shaken up, the pheasant eyes widened in shock. It was their ex Star Fox member, Krystal. She is having a conversation with Master Hand. Fox couldn't believe it. It has been years since him and Krystal have seen each other. Their last interaction was back in the Lylat System. Krystal abandoned the Star Fox team to be with Panther and join Star Wolf. When the two teams met each other again, Krystal just attacked Fox without any thought. Ever since then, he hasn't seen her since.

"Krystal...W-Why is she here?" Fox wonders.

"Looks like she'll be moving into the mansion with the assist trophies. All the fighters have already been decided. Some nerve of her to act all civil after what she's done. Betraying us to join Wolf and his loser team, then tried to kill us. The whole Lylat System practically exiled her so we could never see her face again. Conniving bitch." Falco sneered.

Fox just looked down on the ground and balls his fist. A lot of emotions is going through his mind and he struggles to get any words out, he needed to be alone. "Falco, I'm going to need some time to myself. I'll be in the mansion, if Krystal asks where I am, just lie."

Falco nods. "No problem Fox. Take it easy man, don't feel sorry for yourself. She's the one who betrayed us."

"Yeah...I hear you." Fox slowly walks inside in the mansion still looking at the ground.

Falco shakes his head in pity. " _I don't like to see Fox acting like this. I'd rather have a snarky show offy leader than some moping fox. Had I not sign us up for that grand prix, he'd still be in that bar crying his eyes out."_ The pheasant turns to see Krystal approaching him.

"Falco, hello. It has been awhile since we've seen each other. How have you been?" Krystal asks.

Falco just has a disinterested look on his face. "Krystal. I've been good."

"Well that's good to hear. Have you seen Fox? I must discuss with him about something important."

Falco shrugs. "Haven't seen him. Guy is always busy with Smash, so I usually don't see him for a long time." The pheasant turns away.

"Well if you do see Fox, Could you tel-"

"Look Krystal, I don't got time for small talk. I got my own business to deal with. You'll find him eventually." Falco walks away from Krystal.

Krystal frowns. " _I'm not surprised by how Falco acted, he wasn't going to be much help. I need to find Fox and explain everything." The vixen goes inside the mansion._

* * *

Fox is in the kitchen sitting at the table in deep thought. He didn't know how to feel seeing Krystal again. On one hand he was angry at her. Leaving him to run off with Panther and join Star Wolf, after everything they've been through. Saving her life, letting her join the team, she was like apart of the family, only to betray them. But deep down inside, the fox still has some feelings for her. Fox has never experienced love before, but when he met Krystal. It was love at first sight. They hit it off well too, had great chemistry with each other. All Fox wanted was to protect Krystal.

Fox sighs. "I don't know why I'm even having second thoughts about this. I should just forget about her, after what she's done why should I even talk to her. But...what could've happened to make her leave? Krystal, would you have tried to kill me with no remorse? Would I even matter to you? Gah!" Fox puts his hands on his head in frustration.

Zelda walks into the kitchen and sees the distressed fox. She walks up to him. "Fox, is something wrong?" She asks with a worried look.

Fox looks up at the Hylian Princess. "Oh, Zelda. Yeah, something is very wrong. I'm dealing with a situation that I just can't seem to figure out."

Zelda puts her hands on her chin. "Hmm, maybe I can help. What you need is a little therapy session."

"You think I'm going crazy or something?" Fox raises an eyebrow

"Oh Fox, you don't need to be crazy to get some therapy. The goal is to help you find peace within your inner self and direct you to the solutions of your issues. Come on, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Zelda grabs Fox's arm and drag him to the living room. She sits him down on the couch and pulls the couch chair next to Fox. Zelda sits down and puts on some glasses.

"With these glasses, I look like I could be a certified therapist who is only sixteen." She giggles. "Okay Mr. McCloud, what is the problem?"

"Well, there is this girl named Krystal. I saved her a long time ago and I had join my team. During the times we've been working together, me and her developed a relationship. She was my first girlfriend so I didn't know much about being a couple, but we were very happy together."

"Aww, that's sweet. I did hear the word "were", so that means this is where it all goes downhill."

Fox nods. "Yeah. After our battle with the Anglar Emperor, Krystal and I had a falling out and she abandoned the team to be with another guy named Panther and join our rival team Star Wolf. I really didn't take it too well...I was heartbroken. Spent most of my time just floating around the galaxy alone. Eventually Falco helped me get back on my feet, and I was ready to lead Star Fox again. We did run into Star Wolf again, with Krystal on their side. Without hesitation, she just shot at me. I was at a lost for words, I couldn't believe it! I did snap of out of it and got back in the fight, but it was rough."

Zelda frowned. She felt sorry for the fox. "That is pretty terrible, I'm sorry Fox."

Fox puts his hand up. "No need to apologize, you weren't the one who was trying to kill me. I keep looking back at it now and I just ask myself, "Would she just try and kill me no regrets?" Just throwing away any memories we had together? My feelings for her are still there, but why should I show her any forgiveness?"

"I completely understand. If the one I loved tried to kill me without second guessing, I would be devastated. To be honest, you shouldn't give her any forgiveness or chances. If she had no problem with trying to kill, then clearly felt nothing for you anymore. You can't hold on to old feelings. It hurts when you think about why things went wrong or why you can't have them. It eats you alive."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying Zelda. After that day, I never saw her again until today. I don't know what she's been up to prior."

"You should ask Wolf. You did say she was on his team, maybe he knows what happened."

"You're right. As much as I don't want to the guy, I have to know what happened." Fox gets up from the couch and starts heading to the training room. Before he fully left, he turned to Zelda. "Hey Zelda."

"Yes Fox?"

"Thank you, you are a pretty good therapist." He smiles.

"Well I had to listen to the problems of the people of Hyrule everyday, so yeah I am a pretty good listener." Zelda smirks.

Fox chuckles and continues to the Training Room.

* * *

 **Training Room**

Wolf is busy clawing and kicking the sandbag around the room. He grabs the sandbag and throws it in the air, he uses Wolf Flash to cut the sandbag in half. Wolf lets out a triumphant howl and smirks

"You know, other people need the sandbag too." A voice says.

Wolf turns to see Fox with his arms folded. He chuckles. "Fox. Did you come to be the replacement sandbag?"

"I don't have time for your crap Wolf. We need to talk."

"Hmph, what's there to talk about? I have nothing I want to say to you."

"Krystal. Is she still apart of Star Wolf?" Fox asks.

Wolf raises his eyebrow. "Who?"

"The blue vixen that was on your team years ago, she was...with Panther."

"Oh, the telepath. I remember her, she was only on the team because she and Panther were dating."

"Were dating? They broke up?"

"Yeah. The girl couldn't handle all the insults and every hissing at her every time she stepped foot in town. She broke up with Panther at some point and

just flew off somewhere in the galaxy. I haven't seen her since then, but it's not like I really care. What a weakling she turned out to be." Wolf huffed.

Fox got a little bothered by Wolf's insult. "Don't talk about her like that." He says in the stern voice.

"Oh, I see what's going on here. You miss her so you came to me to see if you can win her back. I never took you for the clingy type McCloud, that's pathetic of you." Wolf smirks.

Fox slightly shoves Wolf. "Shut up. I came here to talk business with you, not to hear your opinion about my love life. I don't want to get back to Krystal, I just wanted to know where she has been all these year."

Wolf growled at Fox, he wasn't about being pushed. He swipes at Fox, but he quickly jumped back to dodge his attack. "Do you think I'm stupid McCloud? If you didn't want her back, you wouldn't have come to me to ask about her. Tch, you really are weak. You two deserve each other for how much of a crybaby you both are."

Fox walks up to Wolf and gets in his face. "We'll see who's the crybaby once I kick your teeth in and knock to the ground. You have never beaten me before, so you're just easy pickings for me." He smirks.

Wolf snarls at Fox and has his fist bawled. It didn't sit well with him that he has never beaten Fox. He wanted to fight Fox now, but calms down and just walks past him. "I'll let you get off easy Fox. When the time comes for us to fight, I will show no mercy and finish you. You're good, but I'm better." He says walking out of the training room.

Fox just look at Wolf as he walks out with a stern look.

* * *

It was now night time in New Smash City, Fox is sitting on the roof looking at the moon. He spent all day avoiding Krystal, not wanting to talk to her. Zelda's words were ringing in Fox's head. While she did have a point, he was still having these complicated feelings. What should he do he wondered.

Sonic comes up to the roof area and sees Fox. "There you are! I haven't seen you all day, thought you got caught by some weird space octopus or something." He jokes.

Fox turns to Sonic. "Hey Sonic." He says in a low voice.

"Uh oh, something is wrong. Looking up at the moon, the super sad face, the barely audible tone of voice, yeah you have a bad case of heartbreak. What's going on buddy?" Sonic walks up to Fox.

Fox looks away from Sonic. "It's nothing you should be concerned about. Besides, what would you know about relationships and romance?"

"Quite a lot actually. Amy isn't the only girl that's fallen for me. Sally, Mina, Fiona, oh man Fiona. What a mess that was. You can definitely talk to me about girls, may not be my thing but I know stuff."

Fox sighs. "Alright fine. I was dating this vixen named Krystal, she betrayed me and left me for someone in Wolf's team, then she tried to kill me at one point. Now she's here in the mansion and she's going to be living with us."

For some reason, Sonic starts to chuckle to himself. He puts his hand on his head and shakes it. "Oh man."

Fox turns to Sonic with an annoyed look. "What's so funny about that?"

"I'm not laughing at your situation Fox. I'm laughing because I had the same situation as you."

"What?!"

"Yeah man. I was dating this Vixen named Fiona, everything was fine except Tails was also in love with her and he wasn't too happy. Suddenly this evil version of me shows and Fiona ran into his loving arms, she also slapped Tails which pissed me off. Ever since then, her and Scourge have been trying to kill me for awhile until we finally kicked their butts. Strange coincidence huh?"

"Yeah, strange indeed. So what happened after that?"

Sonic shrugs. "Everything went back to normal and I haven't seen her since, probably never will either because of canon.

"A what?" Fox questioned.

"Oh nothing," Sonic said rather quickly. He did a quick side glance before continuing. "It did sucked because she was a really good friend of ours, but she made her choice. I wasn't not gonna show her any sympathy for betraying me and my friends, she didn't deserve an ounce of forgiveness." He says the last part in a more serious tone.

"I see. I've just been avoiding Krystal all day, I didn't feel ready to face her because of these stupid feelings."

"The picture is painted in black and white buddy, she made her decision. She wasn't going to turn back either, Fiona sure didn't turn back. Running away from your problems isn't going to fix them. I recommend you find her right now and put an end to this issue you're having. Can't let your feelings stop you from making the right decision."

Fox looks down on the ground, Sonic's words are hitting home to him. He's right. Krystal made her decision, she was not going come back and she wasn't going to hold back. Fox stands up. "I'm going to go find her. I need to settle this now, no more running away. Sonic, thank you for your words. You've really helped me see things more clearly." He smiles.

"Aww, don't worry about it Fox. My job is to help my friends and save the world, gotta fulfill you know." Sonic pats Fox on the shoulder. "You're a good guy Fox, one of the toughest I know. Keep being you and don't let stuff like this stop from being that tough leader everyone knows you for."

Sonic jumps off the room and runs to a random direction. Out of all the people to get him out of this slump, Fox didn't think that would be Sonic of all people. Fox smiles looking at Sonic run. "Thanks Sonic. I'll make sure to repay you someday." He says to himself. Fox leaves the roof area to go find Krystal.

* * *

 **Outside of the Mansion: Garden**

Krystal is walking around the garden. She finds an Asphodel flower in one of the batches. She picks it from the batch with a somber look on her face.

"The Asphodel flower. My regrets follows me to my grave." Krystal says.

Fox enters the garden and walks up to Krystal. "Is that what that flower means? I think it suits you." He says in a rather condescending tone.

Krystal turns around and gasps while dropping the flower. "Fox, I've been looking for you."

"Yeah, I know. I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you as well. Fox, I want to apologize to you. I-"

Fox puts his hand up. "Save it Krystal, you don't need to say a word. You're gonna apologize for abandoning Star Fox? You're gonna apologize for joining Star Wolf so you could be with Panther? You're gonna apologize for trying kill me? I don't want to hear it."

"Fox you don't understand."

"Oh I understand alright. You made your decision on who you wanted to be with, you chose the path you wanted to follow. Tell me Krystal, if you did succeed in killing me on that day, would you have regret it?"

Krystal just stayed silent. Fox was staring daggers at her. She struggles to get any words out, Fox practically said everything she was going to apologize for. The vixen just looks down to the ground. "No...I wouldn't have." She says lowly.

"I see. Krystal, I didn't come to here to beg you to come back to me. I came to tell you that I'm done with you."

"Fox please…"

"Stop. I don't want anything to do with you Krystal. You may be living here, but you're a ghost to me. Your apologies mean nothing and I'll never forgive you. I don't want you talking to me. I don't want you talking Falco and all the other members of Star Fox. I never want to see you Krystal. I'm not looking back. You didn't look back when you left Star Fox so why should I for you? Goodbye Krystal."

Fox turns around and walk from the vixen. Krystal starts shaking and tears began to run down her face. She tried to say something, but the words weren't coming out. Krystal falls to her knees and starts crying. Fox just continues to walk with his conscious clear. The weight on his shoulders were now gone and he continue to move on.

"This is going to be a new chapter for me. From this day going forward, Fox McCloud is going to redesign, rebuild, and reclaim his spot as the best. Just you all wait for you." Fox says with a triumphant smile.


End file.
